My Blue Heaven
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: Draco falls in love with Luna? Is it even possible? can they survive through all the trouble that is thrown at them? Can Draco break free of Voldemort to redeam himself in Luna's eyes? Read and Review. it's sweet I promise. a little angsty but sweet
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter this is just me playing with the story line.**_

_**Takes place at the very end of the Order of the Phoenix **_

Chapter 1:

Draco had his hands stuffed into the deepest folds of his robe pockets. He was walking aimlessly around the castle, studying the marble floor as he walked. His eyebrows were so intensely furrowed that they looked like they were morphed to his eyelids. His smooth lips were folded into a worried scowl. Why does Potter have to ruin everything? he thought to himself in desperation. Why did he have my father sent to Azkaban? The dark Lord is going to make my family pay for Father's failure. The last letter he had received from his mother made him feel even worse, he could just hear her strangled voice as he read her words. Even though she hadn't directly announced it, Draco knew that the Dark Lord would have a job for him. Unconsciously he clutched his left arm dreading the mark that would penetrate his skin.

Suddenly he ran into something small and hard. He jumped back in surprise, blinked and looked down. There crumpled on the floor was a girl with long blonde cascading curls curtaining most of her face. She looked up quickly and Draco saw her eyes harden slightly. He shook his head; the girl was quite pretty.

"Um . . . I-I'm sorry," he studered uncharacteristically, reaching down to offer his hand to help her up.

She looked at him curiously, using her small hand to brush her hair out of her face. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place who she was. Finally she took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Thanks . . ." Draco felt his stomach clench at her voice. It was just to beautiful, a perfect soprano and it echoed nicely through-out the corridors.

Once again he shook his head to clear his mind. "You look familiar, what's your name?" he asked as he reluctantly freed her small cool hand.

"Luna Lovegood," she said straightening her shirt. She glanced up at him tentatively.

"Oh." Pottheads friend, he grumbled in his mind. He briefly considered taunting her but pushed the thought aside when she played with the hem of her shirt, nervously. Only the tips of her fingers were visible since her sleeves of her robes were so long; but he couldn't help but notice how smooth her skin looked. Draco took another look at her face and frowned at a large scrape on her forehead.

"Were you at the Department of Mysteries?" he asked gesturing to her scrape.

Her hand moved to her forehead as if she had forgotten it was there. "Oh, yes, I was. I got scrapped up a bit," she added unnecessarily.

"I can see that," Draco chuckled without thinking.

Luna's lips twitched into a very small smile, but it was sincere all the same. "Well, I'm heading over to the Feast. Have a nice summer Malfoy." She litteraly began to skip past him. His eyes widened humorously. Chipper, isn't she?

"You too, Lovegood," he called after her. She turned to give him a fleeting wave and Draco continued in the other direction.

Damn Potter, he thought angrily. Damn him and his pretty friends.

Draco finally decided to head for the Great Hall after another twenty minutes of roaming the school. He scowled when nearly every head turned to look at him with piercing eyes. As he made his way towards the Slytherin table his eyes caught sight of Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table and his facial expressions relaxed when he saw her lips curve upward in a breathtaking smile. But then, his eyebrows furrowed when he realized that the students on her left and right were straining as far away from her as possible. For Merlin's sake she was beautiful why wouldn't anyone sit closer to her?!

Finally Draco reached Crabbe and Goyle and he flopped himself down in between them. He barely noticed Pansy across from him bat her eyes flirtatiously. He dug into his dessert (since he was late that was what was on the tables at the moment). He was glad when the hall feared roared with conversation again and he felt most of the muscles in his back relax as they took their eyes off him.

Crabbe and Goyle could've said anything for the next ten minutes and Draco wouldn't have a clue on what they said. When he was lying in his bed in the dungeons he found himself spacing out, thinking about Luna instead of what or who would be awaiting him when he returned home the next day. He kept hearing her voice over and over and kept replaying the texture of her eyes before they hardened. Draco tried to capture her dreamy, far away look when she spoke and he couldn't help but smile at the softness of her hands when he had helped her up, as he drifted off in peaceful sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0

For the first time in months, Draco awoke with his whole body relaxed. He smiled softly as he recounted the blissful dream he had. Then he felt the world fall around him when realization that today was the last day of term sunk in. He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater," he whispered so quietly that even he had trouble hearing himself. He pulled at his hair, scraping his scalp in the process.

The growling snores sneaking through his bed curtains brought him back to reality.

Stumbling, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, and made his way to the Great Hall. It was only until her reached the large doors that he realized he wasn't hungry. He swirled around and found himself facing Luna. It was as if he was living in slow motion, her eyes hardened once again, but just the tiniest amount. Her fingers played with and odd necklace around her neck and her hair was splayed over her shoulders. Draco involuntarily smiled.

"Oh, hello," she said in her far away voice.

"Hi," he sighed, recording her voice in his mind again.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly; cocking her head to the side.

The smile that was on his face disappeared. He looked at the floor and mumbled, "What do you mean?"

"You're worried about something." The way she spoke made it sound like a question and a statement at the same time.

"I am?" he asked and it was a confirmation to Luna.

"Yes," she giggled softly.

Draco hadn't noticed that they were walking out onto the deserted grounds. The weather was a little chilly since it was still pretty early and the sun was barely rising in the horizon.

"Oh well, you wouldn't be able to help me . . ." he said glumly.

"Oh," he saw her face fall, but only slightly. "Well you'll pull through."

Suddenly she stepped forward, and placed a small hand on his upper arm, reached up and pecked him softly on the cheek. She pulled away quickly and made to turn away but Draco scrambled for her hand and pulled her back to him, moving his lips against her hers. He placed a hand on her cool smooth cheek and gently stroked her cheekbones with the pad of her thumb.

When the demand for air had become to great for Draco her pulled away, keeping his hand on her cool cheek.

She smiled at him and for the first time her eyes held no harness whatsoever. "That felt good," she whispered dreamily out of breath.

Draco chuckled. "Thanks. It felt good to me too," he said equally as quietly.

"Can you do it again?"

He grinned and nodded. As lightl as he could he brushed his lips against hers again. Luna deepened the kiss, wrapping her small arms around his neck gently. When they once again needed air, Luna leaned into him, resting her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her waist loosely resting his chin on her head.

"Will you do it again next year?" she mumbled.

Draco tensed, holding her closer. "Probably . . . just . . ."

"Not in public," she finished for him simply.

"Yeah," he sighed apologetically.

"Okay. I can be secretive, I mean I was in the D.A. all year," she said nonchalantly.

"But you guys got caught?" he chuckled.

"Not my fault," she said meaningfully. "I blame the people who over react and never let us learn while having fun."

Draco twitched unpleasantly. "You're talking about me aren't you?" he said without emotion.

"Only slightly."

Blunt, he thought a little surprised, maybe that's why I like her. They were quiet for awhile and he knew students would start puring out onto the grounds to enjoy the weather but he didn't do anything to pull away from Luna quite yet.

"Draco?" He tensed, it was the first time she had used his first name but he found that he liked it streaming through her lips in her high soprano voice.

"Yes, Luna?" he asked using her first name in turn.

"I was hoping to get some pudding, can I go to breakfast?"

It was so simple that Draco laughed softly. "If I say no will you jinx me?" he was joking but he was also curious to know if she would.

"Maybe . . ." she said thoughtfully.

"Hmm." He pulled back and looked into her soft care free eyes. She looked back at him a small smile on her lips. Draco bent down and pressed a kiss against the corner of her rosy lips. "Go ahead."

He turned and made his way to the Black Lake reluctantly. He looked back and saw Luna walking inside, her fingertips touching her lips lightly

_**Yeah… don't be mean! I'm gonna try my very hardest to keep Luna actually Luna. And Draco actually Draco. The only time he will be different than our knowledge of draco is when he's with Luna… Gosh this story is defiantly gonna challenge me! Luna is to amazing… please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: just an aspiring writer who happens to be fan-crazed, playing around with one of her favorite stories.**_

**-FIRST DAY OF TERM (DRACO'S SIXTH YEAR)-**

"Draco," Luna said sharply, shaking him awake rather roughly.

At once he jumped up right, his cheek marked lightly from the ink on the paper he had been lying on. "I know! I know! In a year! . . ." he paused when he saw Luna standing beside him her face livid. It was odd seeing her like that, it was so different from her dreamy resonance. "Oh . . . Hi Luna . . . What time is it?" he asked noticing the darkness beyond the library windows.

"Eight o'clock. Draco I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot." He said rubbing his tired eyes wearily.

"I heard about what you did to Harry on the train."

Draco stiffened. Great, he thought, I'm already doing something wrong.

"Why?" she interrogated before he could speak. He felt like cowering when he saw the hardness in her eyes for the third time since they had first met. He longed for the soft, dream-like eyes he had seen when they had kissed. "Why be cruel when I've seen such softness in you?" He immediately began to feel guilty when he heard the pain in her dreamy, furious voice.

"I guess I've forgotten how to be nice," he admitted bitterly, unsure as to why he was opening up to her. It was impossible not to though. "Never knew how . . ." he looked down ashamed and began collecting his parchments and books into his schoolbag.

"I can teach you . . ." she whispered in a dreamy whisper and for some unknown reason Draco found it extremely attractive.

With no sense of control he launched himself at her, showering her face and throat with thousands of kisses. When a sound like bells reached his years he moaned and raked his fingers through her beautiful moon dust hair. "I'll take that as a yes then?" she giggled.

Draco groaned in answer as he continued to pleasure her lips in the deserted library.

0 0 0 0 0 0

The rest of the school year passed blissfully for Draco. He would spend hours on end with Luna in darkened corridors. Her voice affected him far more than when she had first spoke, it could send shivers through his spine make him forget everything terrible in the world and yet remind him of everything sad at the same time. She would talk about anything and nothing, quenching his thirst for her beautiful soprano voice in his ears. He would constantly find himself braiding strands of her smooth hair, thinking that it should be the core of a wand; it was so magical. And by the end of October he knew that he was in love with her. He had fallen so deep he knew he could never pull himself out even if he wanted to. Even if the Dark Lord forced him to. Draco would kill himself before ceasing to love his Luna. But this was a dangerous situation he was in he told himself constantly as he watched her in the Great Hall sitting with the Weasley girl, studying. It was dangerous because the moment she saw her innocent smile as she looked up at him he knew that she could break him as effortlessly as a toothpick. But it was he who would break her, and he knew it would happen, he just didn't know how to stop it.

0 0 0 0 0 0

"Dammit!" Draco bellowed with anguish and frustration, throwing down his wand to the floor he kicked the Vanishing Cabinet with utter hatred. It was early April now and Draco's patience was wearing dangerously thin. The cursed necklace had failed as well as the poison that were meant to be delivered to Professor Dumbledore. But Voldemort's patience had worn thin by Christmas. Draco shuddered at the last letter that had been sent to him by Lord Voldemort under his mother's name:

_Draco,_

_Surely you can do better than this._

It was so sickeningly encouraging that made him want to hurl. Constantly, every minute really, he imagined putting his arm on fire or taking a sharp knife to rip at the Dark Mark there, anything that would take it away from him. He did not want it. If he was going to die, he promised to himself, he would rather die without the cursed mark maiming him than anything else.

Once he watched from the Northern Astronomy tower as Luna and the Weasley girl walked onto the grounds arms around each other in perfect companionship. They were heading towards one of the tall trees that resided near the Black Lake. At the trunk of the tree Luna jumped high into the air and caught hold of a low hanging sturdy branch. After a moment she pulled herself up and began climbing steadily up the tree, with Weasley behind her. The soft breeze carried their thrilled laughter and Draco closed his eyes basking in the momentary fantasy that his life could be that easy.

"I envy you my Luna," he had whispered. I'm jealous of Potthead and the Weasley's. All of you live in such innocence that I may never experience again because of my cowardice to do something about it. Now I'm talking to myself. What has the world come to," he added as he unfolded the enchanted drawing of a dragon that Luna had drawn for him for Christmas. He would unfold this drawing every once and awhile and it was stained by tears of his desperation to once again become free.

_**That was really short huh? : ( well it was somewhat difficult to write but I hoped you liked it nonetheless. Please review and don't hesitate to point out if I'm making the characters steer to far left or right from their personalities it will be very appreciated don't worry about hurting my feelings! **_


End file.
